Suigetsu
Suigetsu (水月) is a log-keeper, a person whose eyes and mind have been remade specifically to record seemingly unlimited amounts of information.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 282 She is the most important log-keeper employed by The Shadow Organization, because she has kept records since its founding and has served both co-founders, so she safeguards secrets that no other single person in the organization is aware of.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 283 But since the Commander has invaded her mind, he most likely knows everything that she does. Appearance Suigetsu has long, black hair, usually kept in three braids that reach just past her waist. However, when untied, her hair is longer than she is tall. As with all log-keepers, her eyes bear a design similar to a compass. Personality Suigetsu is a kind, calm, cautious person. Though she is an unwilling participant in the Commander's plans, she does her best never to draw his wrath. She is usually entrusted with caring for and teaching any young children in the Commander's service, such as Haruka. Souji Hiura remembers her fondly. History Suigetsu was born in Ryusenkyo (龍仙境), a land known for producing people with Ayakashi blood, and upon meeting the Commander (who was inhabiting yet another body), agreed to become his wife. They traveled the world together, and found a gathering of ability users. Leading them was Tsukihisa, who used his stronger psychic powers to overwrite the Commander's memories, giving him the identity of Nichinaga Oumi.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 336 Suigetsu spent a great deal of time in Tsukihisa's service (most likely under his mind control), during which her body was altered in order to make her a log-keeper, and memories concerning her husband were erased. At some point she returned to the Commander's side, primarily to seek revenge on Tsukihisa for using her, though she had no idea how far the Commander intended to pursue that revenge for her sake.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 337 She appears to have spent a great deal of time with Souji, teaching him to write his name and reassuring his doubts about his humanity. Plot At the Commander's Side Suigetsu at first appears to be the personal attendant of the Commander, addressing him as her master. She is revealed to have worked in the Shadow Organization's Records Office, and to have been an acquaintance of Okuni, the destruction and murder of which only seem to bother her slightly. She makes a small attempt to stop the Commander's further plans of destroying the organization, but he responds by saying it is his creation to destroy, and that she will be the last person he kills.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 247 She later updates him on the status of the children they are using as Kekkaishi, and asks if she can rest until the planned Karasumori attack. He warns her not to try and stop him.Kekkaishi manga, Chapter 249, pages 7-9 Powers & Abilities Log-Keeper: Suigetsu is regarded as the chief or mother of all the Shadow Organization's log-keepers. Her mind and eyes have been modified specifically to retain information on the organization's long history. Ayakashi Transformation: Dragon: Suigetsu can transform into an enormous black dragon. Transforming back into a human after being a dragon causes her hair to be longer and her clothes to disintegrate. Relationships Family Haruka Suigetsu watched over Haruka while neither of them was actively assisting the Commander. They appeared to be very close, with Suigetsu sometimes holding Haruka in her arms or on her lap, and being the first one Haruka ran to for comfort if her brother was not nearby. When confronted by the Gazer, who judged them guilty for being involved in Shinyuuchi hunting, Suigetsu offered up her own life so that Haruka's would be spared, and asked Souji Hiura to look after her. Allies Souji Hiura Though Souji seemed perfectly willing to obey any master at any given moment, his ultimate loyalty was always to Suigetsu. She never failed to treat him kindly, or as a real person, despite his constantly being used as a weapon. As a result, she was one of the few people that he was eager to please and obey. References Category:The Shadow Organization Category:Oumi Family Category:Deceased Category:Log-Keepers Category:Ayakashi Majiri Category:Female Characters Category:Characters